


Tired of Waiting for You

by Marks



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cars, Gen, Mean Girls References, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan waits for Blue around the normals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/gifts).



> Something about Ronan hanging out in front of Blue's school cracks me up.

"Get in, loser."

Ronan Lynch was waiting outside Mountain View High, leaning against the side of his BMW. People were staring, not that Blue blamed them. Ronan wasn't in his Aglionby uniform, but he was driving that expensive car and wearing a black tank top, so it was easy to see his tattoo snaking up and over his shirt collar. He looked untouchable. 

"Don't call me loser," Blue said, walking over to the BMW. One of the boys in Blue's pre-calc class wolf-whistled at them and Ronan and Blue gave him the finger in unison. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Ronan said. "Are you getting in now?"

"Why? Can't stand socializing with the common folk for two minutes?" 

Ronan snorted. "Yeah, I don't know where they've been. At least I know you've had your shots."

Blue grinned at him and walked around the car to the passenger side. 

Four sophomore girls Blue sort of knew, on account of Henrietta being small enough for everyone to know everyone, started circling the car. They were whispering furiously and two kept sneaking glances at Ronan, who was leaning into the car to retrieve his sunglasses. They kept giggling, too. Blue kind of understood that. She wasn't completely immune to Ronan's charms – she had _eyes_ , after all – but still, Ronan was just Ronan to her now. Also, Ronan was gay and in love with Blue's ex-boyfriend but she knew you couldn't tell that by looking at him. 

"Shoo," she told the circling girls and they all ran off. 

"What?" Ronan asked, straightening up and climbing behind the wheel. 

"Nothing. Just some girls checking out your ass."

"I have a nice ass."

Blue shrugged and adjusted Ronan's side mirror. 

Ronan used the automatic controls to switch it back. "Don't touch that," he said. "Anyway, Gansey wanted to meet up for gelato – asked me to swing by here and get you. You in?"

"I'm in."

"Good," Ronan said as he drove off, almost running over a freshman. "Ugh. The next time Gansey wants to get you from school, he can pick you up his own damned self."

Blue suddenly pictured Gansey and the Pig waiting for her out front and found the idea hilarious for about ten reasons. The idea also made the tips of her ears turn pink. 

Ronan laughed at her. "God, you two are so ridiculous."

Then they drove away.


End file.
